The Popularity Ladder
by Livdarcy
Summary: Modern Elizabeth Bennet was on a mission, she was going to get through highschool quietly and gracefully. Well that's what she did do but then it all changed when she showed William Darcy a different side to her, and let him into her heart.


Popularity ladder

I strode into school. I was a girl on a mission; no way on Earth was Caroline Bingley going to get away with saying that stuff about me. How dare she!!! So what I was on the frumpy side, had no fashion sense or hair sense for that matter, and I wasn't in the in crowd. I was what some people would politely call a nerd, so what at least I knew what I wanted from life, at least I knew what I wanted to be. Unlike some people who were just going to live off daddy's money. Not naming names cough Caroline Bingley cough.

This lunch time I was going to stride right up to her in the lunch room, and tell her exactly what I thought of her, and I didn't give a damn about the consequences. I had just about had enough. I looked down at my watch to see how long I had left till my first class, oh it was only 8.30. I had half an hour, so that meant I had half an hour to do some work.

I quickly ran to my next class, and guest what! That ass William Darcy had to come and barge into me. Yeah it wasn't just a gentle push, I went flying, and so did my books and all my work. I helped myself up, but then realised I had to get on my knees again to pick all my stuff up, I let out a frustrated scream (I really wasn't in a good mood today). I didn't notice that William was standing there just watching me, and if I had known that I really would have refrained from what I was about to say next.

"Eurgh that ass, just because he thinks he's Mr Popular 2007 does not mean that he can go barging into me, and not apologise. Some people these days, you give them a dose of popularity and they think they're the bee's knees. Next time I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!!"

I got up from picking all of my stuff up, it actually really didn't take long there were fewer papers on the floor than I thought there were. I sighed in relief, I would get to class with time to spare.

I opened the door to my Maths class, and went to sit down. I got out all my books and just sat there reading, ignoring everyone else around me. Hey, they were never nice to me so why should I be social. I felt a presence in front of me, if it was one of Caroline Bingley's cronies coming to torture me than they could go away, so I just decided to ignore them. After five minutes I sighed in annoyance, why couldn't this person just go away, I was saying them all the signals of a hostile person, and just weren't. Some people are just so thick, I'd give them another five minutes to just stand there, but if they weren't gone I'd give them a piece of my mind.

Ten minutes later and they were still there, weren't they going to say anything. I slammed down my book and looked at them, expecting it to be a cheerleader or something. But to my surprise, literally my jaw dropped, it was William Darcy

"So you've finally decided to look at me" he said it in the most infuriating manner with that little smug smile on his gorgeous face.

"Yeah you see I knew it was you, and I didn't want to be blinded by your ugliness."

He then had the audacity to laugh.

"I'm not ugly, and you know it"

"Wouldn't be to sure of that"

When I didn't answer I got angry, and said.

"Look what the hell do you want?!"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Well??"

"Willy, why the hell are you talking to this freak? Oh you're probably getting her to help you with your homework; I mean that's the only thing she's good for"

Yes the one and only Caroline Bingley. This was the perfect time to tell her what I thought of her.

"Y…"

"Yes freak?"

"Er…"

"God you're such a loser. Come on Willy let's leave the freak to her own little sad world"

I couldn't believe it I missed my chance, my one chance to tell her what I thought of her, and her little cronies. I banged my head against the desk, and I did this repeatedly for a few minutes.

"You're going to hurt your head doing that you know"

I groaned, why was he still here??

"Yeah that's the point"

"You've got a bruise forming just right there"

He touched the middle of my forehead, and I shuddered as warmth spread through me. To make sure he didn't notice I immediately tried to cover it up.

"You think Sherlock!"

A pathetic attempt I know.

"I think you might need to go to the nurse"

"I do not need to go to the nurse, stop mothering me"

Okay I must admit my head was really starting to hurt, but it was my fault. No actually it was Caroline Bingley's!

"Oh go away, Darcy"

Your presence is really disturbing me, and my central nervous system

The bell rings, and I expect to go and sit with your evil henchman. You don't, you sit down in the table next to me. I turn to look at your friends, and they are looking as dumbstruck as me. I look at William again, and he just grinned at me.

Our teacher Mr Lucas came through the door, and unpacked his stuff, and turned to us.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Mr Lucas"

"Right if you would all like to carry on from were you left off yesterday"

Oh my head was really beginning to hurt; I was actually getting tears in my eyes. I couldn't concentrate, and Mr Lucas noticed.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Erm… yes sir!"

"You don't look it. Perhaps you would like to go to the nurse"

"No I'm really alright"

"No I insist you really do not look well. Will anyone go with Elizabeth to the nurse? I can't have her going around on her own"

As I expected no one offered.

"I will"

No no no no no no no, please not him. Anybody but him, for some reason he has decided to annoy me today, maybe he thinks I banged into him. That ass!

"Ah thank you William. You and Elizabeth can afford to miss a class. Now off with you both, before Elizabeth faints"

I quickly marched to the nurse's office, to avoid any conversation with him. But saying that he wasn't making any attempt to start a conversation, and for some reason this kind of offended me. I wasn't good enough to talk eh!!! I told you popularity got to your head.

Okay the silence had really begun to get to me, and I could feel his eyes on me constantly. It felt like he was trying to analyse me or figure me out, well nobody has ever figured me out so good luck trying mate.

"Why did you offer to come with me?"

"I didn't feel like doing maths"

Oh so he didn't come out of the goodness of his heart. Wait I thought Maths was one of his favourite subjects.

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel so wanted"

"I'm amazed you actually agreed with Mr Lucas to go to the nurse's."

"Why?" I bit out.

"Because Maths is your favourite subject"

"How do you know?"

"It must be if you decided to take it for A Level"

Why did he look like he was lying, god he couldn't even tell me the truth!

"That's a stupid answer; you could be really good at Maths but hate it. So tell me the truth"

"Okay okay, I've seen your Maths scores, and I've overheard you telling your friends you love Maths"

What friends?? I don't have any, well bar Jane, and Charlotte. I still didn't believe him but I decided to stop questioning him because we were in front of the nurse's office. I knocked on the door, and I thought Elizabeth would leave. Apparently not.

"Ah Jane, David come in" said Mrs Phillips

"It's Elizabeth actually" answered William

"Oh yes of course, silly me. Getting you mixed up with your sister, but I don't know how you to look so different. I'm getting on a bit my dear, I do apologise."

"Oh it's alright Mrs Phillips" I smiled politely at the woman

Yes Jane and I are different, she's pretty and popular whereas I am not.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

We must have been there for about an hour, but I was feeling much, much better. We said our goodbyes to Mrs Phillips, she really was a nice old lady, I think I'll go and pop by to say hello now and again.

We arrived back at our Maths class and then I suddenly remembered

"Why were you standing by my desk?"

"Oh I came to apologise for banging into you, and I came to return some paper and books you dropped"

I just stared at him in shock, as he opened the classroom door.

"Ladies first"

When we entered everybody just looked at us with interest obviously thinking why on Earth William Darcy went to the Nurse's bay with Elizabeth Bennet. Even I couldn't answer that one as I sat down to continue with my work.

The lunch bell rang, everybody ran out eager to talk to their friends obviously about what had happened with William Darcy and I. But I on the other hand took a deep breath I was going to go and give Caroline Bingley a piece of my mind. I slowly walked towards the cafeteria, when I made my way to the door. I quickly look at myself in the mirror, my brown hair was still in the tight bun, my thick glasses with still on my face, my still was as pale as ever, and I was as plain as ever.

I took a deep breath and marched through, and I stopped suddenly when I saw that Caroline and her gang, and William Darcy and his mates were sitting were I normally sat. My confidence suddenly drained as they looked at me and started laughing. I strode past them, only to be grabbed by Caroline

"Not so fast loser, I want to have a little fun with you"

I whimpered.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh you'll see. Ready girls"

"Yeah" chorused the rest of her gang, and they all stood up

"5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8"

They started to cheer, and do a routine. They talked about me, this I could take, they talked about what I did in school, and yes I could take this. But when she got on to the subject of my family, I couldn't take it. The things she was saying about my parents, I just blew. How dare she!

I pulled free of the people who were holding me down, making me listen. Made my way towards Caroline, and pulled back my fist and punched her in the face. I heard collective gasps from around me, and Caroline Bingley's group dived and jumped on me.

"Stop it" I heard someone say.

"Let her go"

I felt someone pick me up, and carry me away. I started to kick, and scream, and hit the person who held me tightly.

"Let me go!"

It wasn't until we were outside that my kidnapper put me down.

"Now why did you go and do that!"

William Darcy all but yelled.

"How stupid can you get?"

I just sat and stared at him while he ranted and raved about stupid I was, and how my life was going to be made ten times worse

"Why do you care?"

"I don't" came his blunt reply

"Thanks"

"Why did you loose your temper like that? You seemed fine while they were talking about you! But when they got onto your parents you lost it"

"My parents work hard okay, and my father's ill in hospital!!! I couldn't stand her talking about them like that"

"Oh I'm sorry"

I looked at him, and his face had softened.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I need you to help me"

This did not sound good, considering mine and his past together.

* * *

I don't think this is going to be a one shot. So please review and tell me what you think, it would be much appreciated 

Thanks!

I'm also going to have a few one shots up very soon, hopefully by tomorrow night

Called The Dreaded Dinner, Darcy goes to visit Elizabeth during their engagement.


End file.
